


Fantasquicher Plan

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damit Boerne die bereits vorbereitete Quiche nicht wegschmeißen muss, kommt Thiel nach dem Besuch von Gustav noch mit zu ihm. Ganz selbstlos.</p><p>FF mit direktem Episodenbezug zu <i>Erkläre Chimäre</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasquicher Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Gestern war der internationale Tag des Kusses, das konnte ich einfach nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen ... Auch, wenn das jetzt hier doch ein bisschen spät kommt. ;)
> 
> Die Geschichte knüpft direkt an die Szene an, in der Gustav sich am ersten Abend von Boerne und Thiel verabschiedet. Es ist von Vorteil, die Folge zu kennen.
> 
> Achtung: Ganz viel kitschiges (wenn nicht sogar quichiges ;)) Geschreibsel, mit null Ahnung vom Kochen beziehungsweise von Quiche. Wer Ahnung und Anmerkungen hat - immer her damit! Ich warne außerdem vor OOCness ... Kann gut sein, dass man davon die ein oder andere Spur findet ...
> 
> Danke übrigens an HollyHop, die mich (ohne es zu wissen) zu dieser kurzen Story inspiriert hat.
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß!

 

*~*~*

 

Ein wenig nervös stand Boerne neben Thiel, während sich sein Onkel im Auto angeregt mit Thiel Senior unterhielt. Das war gar nicht gut. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Herr Thiel nicht irgendwelche verräterischen Dinge von sich gab, denn dann würde nicht einmal sein eben eingeworfener Satz „Klassischer Fall von Doppelmoral“ das Unglück noch verhindern können.

Dann endlich fuhr das Taxi mit Gustav davon. Entfernte sich, bis die Lichter mit der Dunkelheit verschwammen und irgendwann nur noch kleine schwebende Lichtpunkte in der Ferne zu sehen waren.

Sie winkten beide noch kurz mit eher mittelmäßiger Intension hinterher.

Boerne, weil sein schöner Plan an diesem Abend den ein oder anderen Riss bekommen hatte und Thiel wahrscheinlich, weil er befürchtete, Gustav würde sich mit seinem Vater über ihre temporäre Ehe unterhalten. An die daraus folgenden Fragen wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Herbert Thiel hatte sie beide sowieso schon vor langer Zeit als heimliches Paar erklärt und wartete offensichtlich nur darauf, dass endlich einer den ersten Schritt machen würde. Und solange machte er kryptische Andeutungen oder zweideutige Bemerkungen. Wie das erst werden würde, wenn er Wind von diesem kleinen Theater bekäme, wollte Boerne gar nicht so genau wissen.

Er schaute Thiel von hinten an. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf den Abend gefreut. Es wäre ein bisschen wie ein Kindergeburtstag gewesen. Lauter Dinge tun, die man sonst nicht durfte. Auch wenn Sachen wie "duzen" oder "grundlos anlächeln" wohl eher nicht zu den typischen Aktivitäten auf Kindergeburtstagen gehörten. War jetzt vielleicht auch nicht der beste Vergleich.

„Ja …“ Vor ihm räusperte Thiel sich, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, aber schnell schaute Thiel auf den Boden und fummelte an dem Blatt Papier in seiner Hand rum.

Boerne wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Er kannte das. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich hier vor ihrer Tür voneinander verabschieden mussten. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er es nicht wollte. Aber heute war einer der Tage, an denen er es nicht einfach geschehen ließ.

„Wollen … wollen Sie vielleicht noch mit hochkommen?“, fragte er, deutete mit seinem Daumen hinter sich und atmete tief ein, ohne aber die Luft aus seinen Lungen wieder zu entlassen. Das "Sie" kam ihm auf einmal wieder erstaunlich schwer über die Lippen. Konnte doch nicht sein. War aber so.

Thiel zögerte. „Ich …“

„Na kommen Sie schon, Thiel“, sagte Boerne, dieses Mal mit mehr Entschlossenheit, und pikste dem anderen mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig in die Schulter. „Jetzt habe ich die Quiche extra für drei Personen vorbereitet, dafür sind meine Magenkapazitäten leider zu gering. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich das alles wegschmeißen muss, hm?“

„Meinetwegen, dann komme ich halt noch mit“, murmelte Thiel erst noch etwas grummelig, fügte dann aber mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu: „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Sie genauso gut Quiche zubereiten wie dozieren können."

Boerne lächelte zurück und wandte sich zur Tür, um diese aufzuschließen und in den Hausflur zu treten. „Das Spektrum meiner Fähigkeiten ist breit gefächert.“ Er hielt Thiel die Tür auf und deutete dann auf das Blatt Papier in seiner Hand. „Was ist das eigentlich?“

Thiel schaute etwas irritiert auf den Zettel. „Ach das … Das ist der Fahndungszettel. Wegen der unidentifizierten Leiche.“

Er drehte das Papier ein bisschen hin und her, bevor er es Boerne in die Hand drückte.

„Ah ja“, sagte Boerne und überflog den Text schnell. „Und warum tragen Sie das mit sich rum? Sind Sie der Hoffnung, dass Sie hier noch auf einen potentiellen Zeugen treffen?“

Er schmunzelte und zog herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch, während er die Wohnungstür öffnete.

„Im Gegenteil. Ich hab schon einen.“ Thiel ließ sich in der Küche auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Boerne stutzte. „Ach?“

„Irgendein Kollege von Vaddern ist sich sicher, den Typen gestern mit dem Taxi mitgenommen zu haben. Zwei Stunden vor dem Tod.“

„Na das ist doch großartig!“, sagte Boerne erfreut und stellte die Temperatur am Backofen zum Vorheizen ein. „Und ich dachte schon, Ihr Herr Vater ist mal wieder des Kleingelds ledig.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Das hab' ich zuerst auch gedacht. Aber zu irgendetwas muss dieser komische Taxi-Job ja auch gut sein. Soll ich Ihnen was helfen?“

„Danke, ich komme zurecht. Quiche ist eine meiner Spezialitäten.“ Boerne zog ein Schneidebrett aus dem Schrank. „Aber Sie haben doch schon des Öfteren von den beruflichen Aktivitäten Ihres Vaters profitiert, nicht?“

Thiel brummte etwas, das weder wirklich nach Zustimmung noch nach Widerspruch klang. Aber das machte nichts, das war Boerne ja gewohnt.

Er zog noch mal die Schleife seiner Schürze etwas enger und machte sich dann ans Kochen, während er sich weiter mit dem anderen unterhielt. Zum Glück war er des Multitaskings fähig und konnte nebenbei Konversation betreiben.

War eigentlich doch viel schöner so. Ohne Gustav. Nur Thiel und er und die Quiche im Ofen.

 

  
"Sie dürfen", sagte Boerne dann, als er Thiel das dampfende Essen vor die Nase stellte. Ihm waren nicht die leuchtenden Augen entgangen, mit denen Thiel ihn vorhin im Flur angeschaut hatte, als er diese Köstlichkeit erwähnt hatte.

Nicht minder erfreut war auch nun die Reaktion - da war es dann auch gar nicht so tragisch, dass der andere ironisch erwiderte: "Zu gütig, Herr Professor."

Thiel führte die Gabel zum Mund und um mit dem Blick nicht an dessen Lippen hängen zu bleiben, fragte Boerne rasch: "Und?"

"Nun lassen Sie mich doch erst mal kauen", nuschelte Thiel mit vollem Mund, was Boernes Aufmerksamkeit ungewollt schon wieder auf die Lippen lenkte. "Mhm, joar ... nicht schlecht", sagte Thiel, nachdem er geschluckt hatte. "Also eins muss man Ihnen lassen - Ihr Onkel lässt sich hier einiges entgehen." Er deutete mit dem Messer auf die Quiche.

Boerne lächelte. "Gustav ist in dem seligen Glauben, wir beide würden hier jetzt ganz andere Bedürfnisse befriedigen als unseren Hunger."

Thiel lächelte ein bisschen schief zurück und irgendetwas legte sich schwer auf Boernes Brust.

Ja, so war es. Für Gustav war das alles echt. Die Ringe und das Hochzeitsfoto. Echt. Die sanfte Hand auf der Schulter und das angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch. Echt. Die Blicke und die Liebe, verpackt in Worte und in Berührungen. Alles echt. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass Boerne nicht einmal selbst wusste, was davon die eigentliche Lüge war.

Plötzlich lachte Thiel leise auf.

"Was?"

"Irgendwie hatte ich mir meine zweite Hochzeit immer etwas romantischer vorgestellt." Er schaute auf den Tisch und seine Stimme war leise.

Boerne schnaubte schwach und zögerte, bevor er antwortete. "Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nie vor, noch einmal zu heiraten." Sie schwiegen kurz, ehe er flüsternd hinzu fügte: "Um genau zu sein hatte ich auch nie vorgehabt, mich überhaupt noch mal zu verlieben."

Sein Mund war trocken und sein Herz beschleunigte an Tempo, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass der Stein, der ihm grade von eben solchem gefallen war, es nicht mehr bedrückte. Jetzt war es also raus. Und das auch noch ziemlich direkt. Für seinen Geschmack passierte hier ein bisschen zu viel Ungeplantes.

"Und ... sind Sie das denn?", fragte Thiel vorsichtig und war kaum zu hören.

Boerne konnte sehen, dass er etwas unruhiger atmete. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und während dunkles Grün auf klares Blau traf, wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar, dass die größte Lüge von allen die Lüge an sich war. Die Lüge war schlichtweg gelogen und alles Vorgetäuschte war eigentlich echt. So echt, wie es auch für Gustav war. 

Er nickte unmerklich. "Mhm."

Und dann war da Thiels Hand ganz ungeplant zärtlich an seiner Wange und sein Blick wurde ungeplant so weich, dass Boerne darin versinken wollte wie in Daunenkissen und die Berührung ihrer Lippen war so ungeplant sanft, dass er ganz ungeplant aufseufzte. Doch selbst wenn er einen Plan gehabt hätte, so hätte er ihn spätestens jetzt über Bord geworfen, weil der Wind des Ungeplanten seine Segel viel besser entfaltete.

Kurz dachte er noch daran, dass sie jetzt die Quiche hier unaufgegessen liegen ließen und das morgen bestimmt nicht mehr schmecken würde und er es vielleicht doch würde wegschmeißen müssen - aber als Thiels Zunge behutsam auf seine traf, beschloss er, das mit dem Planen für heute wirklich mal sein zu lassen.

Manchmal war ungeplant vielleicht ja auch der beste Plan.


End file.
